1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in furniture construction, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a multiple interlocking panel furniture structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of teachings of articles of furniture, generally known as knock-down furniture, of the type which might be regarded as do-it-yourself furniture with regard to the assembly process. Such furniture, however, generally necessitates the use of nails or screws to complete the assembly of the furniture unit. Other forms of knock-down furniture employ multiple panels which slip together with interlocking notches in order to provide what is claimed to be a rigid structure without the use of any tools or hardware.